kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Tateyama
Hiyori Asahina (Younger Sister) Ayano Tateyama (Daughter) Shuuya Kano (Foster Son) Tsubomi Kido (Foster Daughter) Kousuke Seto (Foster Son)|Manga = 41. Yobanashi Deceive I}} Ayaka Tateyama (楯山 彩花 Tateyama Ayaka) / Ayaka (アヤカ) is the deceased mother of Ayano and the wife of Kenjirou. Appearance : Ayaka's fashion contains a black wide collar shirt, a pink hooded sweater layered with a lab coat the same as Kenjirou's, olive leg stockings, and something that could be classified as a yellow skirt. She wears her dark brown hair tied as a ponytail while her bangs are being held in place by a pair of two (later one) red clips. Her eyes are dark brown. Personality & History : Ayaka had a cheerful and generous personality and cared for every member of her family equally. However, she was also unstoppable when angered, and that was part of what kept the family together. Although bothered by heavy worries about the future, she always managed to hide them behind a smile in order to protect her children. She was interested in the "Legend of Medusa" of the hometown from her childhood. : With the ambition to become a professional archaeologist, she went to university to take a course, where she met Kenjirou, who was in the same class as her. They fell in love, married, and as time went by had a child named Ayano. At some point, she heard of three kids with special abilities who had come to the orphanage. She and Kenjirou eventually fostered Kido, Kano and Seto, and she tried her best to help her husband in understanding their powers. Observing the children's abilities, she grew determined to find proof for the actual existence of the medusa mentioned in her beloved story. From beginning to end, she kept important information inside of a journal, explaining her worries and attempts to make progress in her research. When stuck on getting more information about the issue, she and her husband decided to try their luck meeting new people on a research mission. However, before being able to find out about the snake's secrets, she died as she and her husband got caught in a landslide.Mekakucity Record BookletMekakucity Actors - Episode 09 : Eventually, she is reunited with her husband inside of the Heat Haze and remains inside of it.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 Songs Cameo: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science Trivia *Ayaka gave one of her hair clips to Ayano as a present. *While her body was able to be buried in the novel, it is said to have disappeared in the anime. Quotes *''"I must work under the assumption that the world created by the monster really exists, and consider why it swallows children and gives them powers."'' (Quote of Ayaka's journal) *''"But I must put on a happy face when I'm around them. I must put an end to this phenomenon as soon as I possibly can."'' (Quote of Ayaka's journal) References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Character